This invention relates generally to improvements in a rigid grass catcher, and more particularly to a grass catcher which can be broken down into parts for storage.
Rigid grass catchers find favor with users because not only are they more sturdy than the flexible bag type of container but, in general, they are easier to install on the lawn mower for the reason that they are easier to handle.
However in spite of the advantages of the rigid type of catchers, previously known catchers suffer from the particular disadvantage that the rigidity which provides them with strength and convenience also renders them bulky. For this reason, they have proven to be relatively expensive to ship, requiring as they do a large container. In addition, it has been necessary, by and large, to ship them separately from the lawn mower itself.